


No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong

by Deshayes



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshayes/pseuds/Deshayes
Summary: Zero had known pretty early on that Jude was the person he wanted to see wearing his ring.





	No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot about my new OTP. Hope you enjoy!

Zero had known pretty early on that Jude was the person he wanted to see wearing his ring. The idea of having Jude by his side forever had been planted somewhere deep down in his subconsciousness ever since Jude kissed him for the first time. 

The prostitute scandal could’ve destroyed everything Zero had, but Jude had helped him get through the storm. Zero could still remember how good he felt when Jude promised to fix everything.

_We’re in this together, okay? I’ll never leave you._

It was unusual for Zero to trust someone, but with Jude everything was different. One look into Jude’s puppy dog eyes was enough to convince him that the man could be trusted with anything. It was also one of the reasons why Zero never lied to Jude. Because Jude was special to him.

Sure, it had taken a lot to get Zero to admit he had feelings for Jude, and that he wanted the man for himself. In the beginning Zero had tried to tell himself that he fine with only having a good time with Jude. No relationships, because Zero didn’t do those.

But then Lucas happened, and Zero was forced to admit that simply fooling around with Jude was not enough. It would never be enough. 

Jude had been right when he said that Zero didn’t want him to be with anyone else. Just the thought of letting another guy near Jude was enough to ignite jealous fury within Zero. It had been a completely foreign feeling to Zero. He wasn’t used to caring about someone so much, and feeling jealous and possessive was not his style.

Luckily Lucas was stupid enough to disregard Jude, which gave Zero a chance to stake his claim on Jude once and for all. In hindsight, he probably should’ve planned his move more thoroughly, but in the aftermath of the game kissing Jude had seemed like a brilliant idea. That kiss had achieved two very important things: firstly, it had proved to Jude that Zero was serious about him, and secondly it had shown everyone that Jude was Zero’s. Lucas (and Danny the photographer’s assistant) could go screw themselves. Or each other, because Jude was officially off the market.

Zero had thought that everything would be fine and dandy after his relationship with Jude became public knowledge; oh boy how wrong he had been. The media attention had taken Zero by surprise, but luckily for him Jude was once again there to help him through it.

So yeah, in many ways Jude was special to Zero. So special in fact, that Zero had bought them a house, which was currently being renovated. Of course, for a moment Zero had thought he would lose the chance of having such a future with Jude when Jelena threatened to trade him. The thought of having to move God knows where without Jude was excruciatingly painful, and Zero was forever grateful to the person who went and shot Jelena. Yes, he realized how twisted that was, but he didn’t care. Jude was his family, so he refused to feel guilty about it.

At the moment Zero’s life was pretty much perfect. He was dating Jude and their house was almost finished (with a room for a baby, because hell yes Zero wanted children with Jude. Many children. Enough to have their own basketball team.) And to top it all of he was the captain of the Devils.

There was only one thing he was missing, and he had realized that at Derek and Ahsha’s wedding. When Jude had been the one to catch the bouquet, Zero had instantly started to wonder what if it was their wedding. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. Wanted to see Jude walk down the aisle with Lionel (because seriously, Oscar would not be invited), wanted to say his vows to Jude, wanted to slide his ring on Jude’s finger, and most importantly he wanted someone to tell him to kiss the groom and pronounce them husband and husband. 

It didn’t take long to find a perfect ring for Jude. It was a platinum ring inlaid with gold laced quartz and it had one princess cut diamond. The jeweler had congratulated Zero on his choice, but when Zero gave instructions for the engraving he wanted on the ring the jeweler had shot him an incredulous look.

Zero couldn’t be bothered to explain the story behind the phrase he wanted to have on the ring, so he just told the jeweler to get the job done so he could continue with his plan.  
The next step was meeting with Lionel. A while ago she had made it clear that if Zero ever hurt Jude in any way she would do something very unpleasant to Zero with her car. That’s why Zero thought it would be a good idea to give her a sort of a heads-up about his plans.

Zero would’ve enjoyed the shocked look on her face if he hadn’t been so nervous. 

“Are you… asking for my blessing?”

Zero rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. It didn’t matter whether she gave her blessing or no, because Zero intended to propose anyway, but he figured it was only polite to consult someone Jude was close to. Oscar was out of the question, since Zero knew that Jude wanted nothing to do with his father. And quite frankly, Zero didn’t give a fuck what that man thought about him wanting to marry Jude. But Lionel was a different story. Her opinion mattered to Jude.

Lionel leaned back on her chair with a smug look on her face. “Well well well… I never would’ve thought the day would come when you ask for Jude’s hand.”

Zero scowled at her words. She made it sound like he was asking for the right to marry Jude, and seriously, if anyone had the right to marry Jude it was Zero. He didn’t need to ask for the right, it had been his since the beginning. He had just wanted to hear Lionel’s opinion about the matter.

“Technically I’m only letting you know about my plans. Whether or not you approve makes no difference.”

Lionel waved her hand dismissively. “My approval makes all the difference. I’m Jude’s ex-stepmother; he will not marry anyone without my blessing.” She gave Zero a long hard look. “Jude wasted years trying to gain Oscar’s love and acceptance, and in the process he got hurt in ways that make me cringe.” She paused for a moment with a solemn look on her face. “I need you to promise me that you’ll do whatever you can to keep him happy. I don’t want him to suffer like that ever again.”

“I agree with you on that” Zero replied. “You have no reason to worry; I intend to protect Jude from Oscar, and from anyone else who tries to hurt him.”

Lionel smiled in satisfaction. “That’s what I wanted to hear. You have my blessing.”

Even though Zero didn’t exactly need her approval, it felt amazing to know that she accepted Zero’s intention to propose to Jude. Now all he had to do was to go home and put a ring on Jude’s finger.

When Zero got back to his and Jude’s apartment he had to stop and calm his racing heart for a moment before he could open the front door. This was it. The moment of truth.

“Honey, I’m home!” he yelled jokingly before making his way towards the kitchen. Jude was standing by the counter cutting vegetables into small cubes. Zero licked his lips as his eyes fell onto Jude’s ass. He could get used to the sight of Jude cooking in their home wearing old worn jeans and a soft cotton t-shirt. It was almost surprising how much the domesticity of the situation warmed Zero’s heart.

“Well hello there, dear, how was your day?” Jude joked back and turned around enough to give a quick peck on Zero’s lips. “Dinner is almost ready; do you mind grabbing the plates?”

Zero grinned wickedly and quickly wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist. “I’d rather grab you,” he growled in Jude’s ear before moving on to place light kisses on his neck.

A small laugh escaped Jude’s lips. “You can do that later. Right now I’m hungry and want to eat.”

Zero squeezed Jude’s hips before turning him around so he could kiss him properly. “What if I want to eat you?” he murmured against Jude’s lips before diving in for another kiss.

Jude placed his hands on Zero’s shoulders so he could push him away a bit. “Ha ha,” he said sarcastically. “C’mon, we can make out after we’ve eaten. Or do you want my cooking to go to waste?”

“Marry me.”

The look of confusion on Jude’s face was so adorable that Zero was tempted to grab his phone to take a picture.

“W-What?” Jude whispered in shock. Zero kept one arm wrapped around Jude’s waist while the other dug the small black box out of his pocket. He snapped it open to reveal the ring nestled on the cushion inside.

“Will you marry me?” Zero kept his eyes locked on Jude’s grey ones, trying to read what was going on inside the other man’s head. Jude’s eyes were open wide and his mouth had dropped open in shock. For a moment Zero thought that he had broken something in Jude’s head, but soon Jude managed to pull himself together enough to utter another question.

“A-Are you serious?” he asked, dumbfounded. “You want to marry me?”

Zero rolled his eyes in amusement. “Of course I want to, stupid.” He let removed his arm from Jude’s waist so he could take the ring out of the box. Zero held it up in front of Jude and grabbed a hold of his hand. “Now what do you say? Will you accept this ring and make me the happiest man in the world?”

Jude’s eyes started to tear up and his face broke into a beaming smile. “Of course I will marry you, Gideon,” he breathed out and pulled Zero into a hungry kiss. Zero felt his heart swell with love as he devoured his _fiancé’s_ lips. Jude had always belonged right by his side, and now they would be bonded together in every possible way.

They broke apart so that Zero could slide the ring on Jude’s finger, but as soon as that was done they were kissing again and making their way towards the bedroom. What was a better way to celebrate an engagement than having sex through the night?

It wasn’t until morning that Jude noticed the engraving on the ring. His laughter was what woke Zero up.

_I love you, stupid. -G._


End file.
